


Tell Me I'm a Bad, Bad Man

by filthyfuckingfiction



Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Blood Kink, Bottom Frank Iero, Dirty Talk, Exhibitionism, M/M, Smut, Spit Kink, Stage Gay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-09
Updated: 2018-11-09
Packaged: 2019-08-21 01:03:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16566608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/filthyfuckingfiction/pseuds/filthyfuckingfiction
Summary: Frank and Gerard had been fooling around onstage for a while, but it hadn't been consistent until now. Gerard discovers that Frank gets off on being told how gross he is. Maybe that makes him gross, too.





	Tell Me I'm a Bad, Bad Man

One didn’t spend their days squished into a tour bus with three other guys without knowing some pretty gross things about their bandmates. Gerard often wished that the life of a popular musician was really as glamorous as most people thought. The documentaries usually just showed glamour, rarely showing the rougher and dirtier side of tour life. He supposed it made sense. Audiences wanted excitement, and there was little exciting about shoving a bandmate into a shower and yelling at them to wash their fucking hair, already.

Gerard was used to normal gross. He was even pretty used to kinky gross. But Frank’s complete lack of shame for getting off on it, well… that was something else entirely.

He’d been thinking of Frank in a sexual sense a lot since they’d started fooling around onstage more regularly. It wasn’t like he hadn’t been genuinely interested before, but they’d started up their stage antics without ever actually talking about it. He had no way of knowing if it was serious on Frank’s end, and he hadn’t wanted to make things weird by asking. After all, their audience liked their showing off too; if asking had gone badly, it would have been glaringly obvious to the fans when it stopped.

He started really mulling things over following a particularly heated night in Chicago. Frank had slipped his arms around him from behind during Prison, grinding his hips against his ass, leaning up to bite his ear. He’d been considerate enough to wait for the pause, but was predictably riled up by then. Gerard turned to kiss him, but Frank grabbed his hair and yanked his head back. Gerard expected the teasing to end there, for Frank to lick his neck or something before pulling away. He ended up getting his kiss and moaned against his friend’s lips, smiling dreamily. Frank kept a hand in his hair, pulling back far too soon for Gerard’s tastes, panting as he regarded Gerard’s flushed face and parted lips. Gerard moved to mouth something at him- usually some mocking variation of ‘slut’-, but never got it out. Instead, Frank yanked his hair back again and spit in his mouth, rocking his hips desperately against Gerard’s leg.

Gerard barely got a second to process what had happened before he had to start singing again, significantly breathier than before. His head spun. He let his hand rub over his crotch for a few seconds, garnering a loud cheer from the audience, but didn’t push it. Performing got him hard anyway, but the addition of _whatever the fuck that had been_ made his arousal even more intense.

Much to Gerard’s disappointment, Frank calmed down onstage for the rest of the week. That wasn’t to say that they didn’t still fool around, but he’d been incredibly curious to see what else Frank would pull. The degree to which he was invested almost embarrassed him. He’d begun to think that the brief moment of depravity had been just that, a one-off thing. Still, he couldn’t forget about it. His own neediness pissed him off.

Performing helped distract him a little, but the second he was offstage, he was back to turning their encounter over in his head. Gerard sat curled up on one of the cramped booths in their tour bus, a comic that he wasn’t truly focused on open over his lap. Mikey and Frank had ducked out after the show for a late-night McDonalds run. Ray lay awake in the bunk across from Gerard, currently absorbed in texting someone. Gerard thought for a while before clearing his throat. “Hey, man, can I ask you something?” Ray glanced over idly.

“Yeah, sure. What’s up?”

Gerard shifted in the booth, trying to think of a tactful way to ask for advice on the subject. What he actually said lacked any sort of subtlety. “Do you think Frank wants to fuck me?” Ray rolled his eyes, and Gerard laughed. “Sorry. Can’t really ask him, and asking Mikey would be a little weird.”

“…Alright, I get that.” Ray shrugged. “I dunno, Gee, but you two practically have sex on stage anyway. Can’t hurt to ask him.” Gerard supposed he had a point. Even if that conversation didn’t go well, he could always play it off as a joke. He reached into the cabinet above him, tossing Ray his last Poptart as a reward. Ray grinned, immediately tearing it open. “If you’re gonna bribe me with food, you can talk about banging Frankie all you want.” Gerard laughed again, shaking his head.

“Don’t get used to it.”

It was a week and a half later when things got more heated than usual again. Gerard supposed he technically started it. He’d been cranky since the start of the show, absorbed in his thoughts even as they performed. His irritation only flared up more whenever Frank came onto him. Gerard couldn’t help himself from shuddering at the neck bites and groping, but he didn’t instigate any such interactions himself. _How fucking dare Frank get in his head._ He wondered if Frank knew that his gross spitting stunt had been monopolizing Gerard’s thoughts ever since, making itself the subject of more masturbation sessions than Gerard was proud of. He’d come down from one of those orgasms with a frustrated groan on his lips, rolling over and burying his face into the pillow as soon as he could bring himself to move.

Frank didn’t actually kiss him until about halfway through the show. By then, Gerard was stewing a little bit. He’d seldom been so aroused that it actually made him angry. As soon as the smaller man pressed his lips to his, that anger flared up with a vengeance. He let out an unconscious growl against Frank’s mouth, kissing back bruisingly. They’d fought onstage before, but it hadn’t been quite so sexually charged. Frank didn’t seem to mind, leaning into it, pressing flush against his chest and reaching between them to grab at Gerard’s crotch. He smirked a little upon feeling that Gerard was hard- or, rather, still hard. He’d been turned on practically since they’d started.  It hadn’t been difficult to figure out that Gerard had a distinctly exhibitionist reaction to performing. Granted, it could have just been related to the constant touching himself in front of an audience, but it’d always seemed like being onstage alone was enough to get the vocalist excited.

As soon as Frank groped him, something in Gerard’s chest snapped. His anger boiled over, manifesting in him biting down on Frank’s bottom lip harder than was traditionally sexy. Frank’s eyes went very wide. Gerard felt blood fill his mouth. When he pulled back, he was a little stunned to realize that he’d actually split Frank’s lip. He immediately felt bad, expression turning from angry to concerned. Blood dripped down Frank’s chin. Gerard was already mouthing an apology before Frank grabbed him by the shirt, kissing him again even harder. His tongue slipped into Gerard’s mouth, and Gerard swore he actually heard Frank whimper. The song’s pacing forced them to break the kiss a second later, Frank stumbling away, lip still bleeding. The guitarist licked it up, breath coming hard as he focused back in. His jeans were painfully tight. Gerard almost missed coming in at the right time, staring at Frank in disbelief before snapping out of it.

God. What a fucking sicko. If he’d been turned on before, he was even more so now.

He cornered Frank in the venue showers afterwards, calling out a ‘hey, it’s me’ before tugging the curtain open. Frank looked surprised, but didn’t yell at him. Gerard invited himself in, practically pressed up against his guitarist in the small space. That was kind of the point, though. Frank put the soap down on a metal shelf, arching an eyebrow at him. “Uh, hey. Can I help you?” Gerard almost thought he imagined the curve to Frank’s lips until the other’s smirk widened. Gerard stepped closer, backing Frank against the wall. Frank responded by shifting against him, sliding a leg between his friend’s thighs. The speed in which Frank adapted told Gerard all he needed to know about whether Frank was serious or not.

“What the _fuck_ was that?” Gerard hissed, hands going to Frank’s hips to literally pin him against the wall. Frank offered him a smug little grin, eyes locked on his face.

“What do you m-” Gerard dug his nails in, snarling. Frank gasped, hips snapping forwards instinctively.

“Don’t play dumb, Frankie, it’s not a good look on you. You want me to hurt you?” Frank’s eyes went impossibly wide for a minute before a hungry look settled on his face. Gerard noted his almost hypnotized expression and felt a rush of power go straight to his head. “Bet you’d like it if I split your fucking lip again.” Frank laughed, a bewildered little sound, barely audible under the sound of the water.

“Y-yeah.” He grabbed at Gerard’s shoulders, leaning in and kissing his neck eagerly. “Gee. Gee, please, c’mon. Need you.” Gerard’s own eyes went wide when Frank started pleading. He hadn’t pinned Frank for the type. Gerard balked a little bit, anxiety suddenly flaring up. He could act confident, sure, but he really was scared of messing things up between them. Frank must have sensed his hesitation, for he whispered an out to him a second later. “You don’t have to fuck me right off. Just lemme-” And he started rolling his hips against Gerard’s thigh again. Gerard was too taken aback to respond for a second, and then he snapped back to attention. They could start slow, he could handle that much. His composure returned a second later.

“Yeah, baby, that’s okay.” he breathed, experimentally scratching down Frank’s hips. Frank shuddered, eyes sliding shut. He moved a minute later, turning the tables and shoving Gerard against the opposite wall, holding him still for better friction as he rutted against him. Gerard allowed himself to be manhandled, but didn’t let him off easy. Frank’s cock throbbed against his thigh as Gerard spoke, voice a heady growl. “You’re such a _slut_ , Frankie. You’re real desperate for my attention, aren’t you? You don’t even care if our fans think you’re pitiful.” Frank whined, full-on humping his leg by then, pressing his face to Gerard’s chest. Gerard was beginning to get over his shock. He usually saw Frank while the other man was so smug and controlled, so it was refreshing to see him lose it. He was painfully hard, a fact that he was unable to forget as he watched his bandmate become a mess in front of him.

“’M a slut for you.” Frank panted it into his ear without a second thought, not even trying to hold onto his dignity. Gerard let out a trembling breath, swearing under his breath when Frank’s hip briefly pressed against his dick. He grabbed Frank’s hair and yanked hard, sinking his teeth into his neck. Frank keened, clutching at Gerard’s back hard.

Gerard pulled back a second later, kissing him almost sweetly. Frank relaxed into the kiss, dropping his guard a little bit. As soon as he did, Gerard bit down on his already split lip. Frank moaned, panting shallowly and scratching lines down his back. Gerard pressed two fingers to Frank’s lips, slicking the tips with blood before tapping them at his mouth. Frank parted his lips immediately, sucking on Gerard’s fingers obscenely as soon as they were pushed in. Gerard felt his heart jump.

“God. Frankie, you’re so gross.” He sounded a little awed. Frank grabbed the sides of his face, leaning up and licking his own blood off Gerard’s lips. Gerard let out a moan of his own, tugging encouragingly on Frank’s hips as they bucked wildly. Frank looked up at him with a disoriented grin.

“Say- say that again.” he mumbled. Gerard clicked his tongue, digging his nails into his hips again. Frank swore and tried a second time, easily resorting to begging him for it. “Please. Wanna hear how fucked up you think I am.” The same sense of control returned, making Gerard’s head spin.

“You really are shameless, huh, baby?” Gerard didn’t miss the way Frank’s movements sped up as soon as he spoke. He kept talking, a smirk on his lips, purring into his ear. “You’re disgusting, Frank. You know that, don’t you?” Frank gasped, mouth falling open, burying his face to Gerard’s shoulder

“Yeah. Yeah, I know.” His grip tightened on Gerard’s back, and he panted against his skin, voice arching up as he choked out his words. “God, Gee, ‘m really close, I’m-” Frank didn’t even finish his sentence before he was cumming against Gerard’s thigh, a cry ripping itself from his throat as he did. Gerard’s hands rubbed soothingly over his sides as he whispered to him.

“That’s it. You’re so good.” Frank smiled shakily, hips continuing to move for a few seconds before he forced himself to stop. He didn’t let Gerard get anything else out, instead wrapping his hand around the other’s length and starting to stroke him fast. Gerard’s eyes rolled back as he started fucking up into Frank’s fist.

Gerard reached his limit embarrassingly quickly, having been pent up for literal hours. His orgasm caught him by surprise, making him cry out as well. He’d wanted to remain in control in front of Frank, but he ended up being even louder than Frank had been when he came. Frank obviously didn’t care, leaning in and kissing him hungrily, beaming at him. Both men panted, Frank slumping against Gerard’s chest as the water cooled them off. He was the first to break the silence, words hushed and a little timid.

“…so. Um. This… can this not just be a one-time thing?” Gerard relaxed, a weight he didn’t realize he was carrying dropping from him. He couldn’t help but smile, leaning in and kissing Frank’s forehead.

“Liked that way too much to never do it again. Don’t worry, Frankie.” Frank hummed, pleased, winding his arms lazily around Gerard’s waist. Gerard grabbed the soap, starting to wash his back for him. Frank nestled his chin against his shoulder, closing his eyes.

When they got back to the tour bus, Ray and Mikey were already there. Mikey glanced up as the pair came in, clearly half asleep in his chair. “Hey. We were beginning to think that you guys got lost.” Gerard shook his head, locking the door behind them.

“Nah. Just got busy.” He stripped his shirt off, offering a wave to Ray and Mikey before starting for the bunks. Frank hesitated for a second before following him, starting to strip down as well once they were behind the curtain. Gerard shook the crumbs off his sheets, sitting down on his bunk and giving Frank a sleepy smile, opening his arms. Frank blinked, surprised. Gerard chuckled softly. “You didn’t really think I wasn’t gonna wanna cuddle, did you? Who do you think I am? C’mere.” Frank was only too happy to oblige him, crawling into the bunk beside him once he’d stripped down to his boxers. Gerard tugged the covers over them, lips twitching upwards as Frank yawned.

Well. He knew where he stood with Frank, and he hadn’t lost his friend. Gerard finally let himself relax. He curled protectively around Frank, kissing his cheek before letting his eyes slide closed. 

He couldn't wait for their next time onstage.


End file.
